Jamais deux sans trois
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Zoro se laisse toujours porter par les évènements qui agitent le bateau, ne réagissant pas et acceptant la plupart des bêtises de son capitaine. Mais cette manie n'est pas toujours utile. Luffy X Zoro X Sanji, LEMON threesome uke!Zoro.


Titre : Jamais deux sans trois  
Genre : Hard yaoi  
Couple : Luffy X Zoro X Sanji (uke!Zoro)  
Résumé : Zoro se laisse toujours porter par les évènements qui agitent le bateau, ne réagissant pas et acceptant la plupart des bêtises de son capitaine. Mais cette manie n'est pas toujours utile.  
Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, les anglais en ont fait (vivih, cherchez dans mes favoris) donc je me suis dit que moi aussi ! Nous y voici donc, un threesome avec Zoro en uke & Luffy et Sanji en seme. Je pense en faire un avec Luffy et Ace X Zoro ou Mihawk et Shanks X Zoro, aussi. Enfin, je verrai U.U (l'auteur ne fait pas des pr0n à longueur de journée, tout de même). Ah, personnellement, je ne suis pas très sûr de moi sur ce coup-là. Donc, si certains (voire beaucoup) de passages sont maladroits (voire très mal écrits ou racontés), c'est normal.

* * *

Aussi loin que Zoro se rappelait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir avoir un jour résisté à cet homme.  
Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rentrer dans son équipage, il avait d'abord essayé de dire non, pour finalement céder.  
Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de devenir le meilleur des sabreurs, il lui en avait fait la promesse.  
Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de mieux s'entendre avec son cuisinier pour avoir plus de viande, eh bien... il avait dit qu'il allait essayer.  
Et aujourd'hui, il lui demandait s'il voulait bien le laisser l'embrasser.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si Zoro était gay, vous savez.  
Juste qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à cet homme.  
Alors il avait dit oui.  
Et puis avait apprécié.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le capitaine avait bien pu avoir cette idée saugrenue.  
Il avait juste cédé, une fois de plus.  
Luffy lui avait souri, puis avait murmuré « Sanji sera content ».  
Et d'un seul coup, il avait senti un coup sur le cou.  
Le noir.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit que ses yeux s'ouvraient.  
Sauf que c'était toujours le noir.  
« Nnh... ? »  
Il essaya de parler, mais ne le put pas.  
Il avait quelque chose sur la bouche.  
« Ah ! Il est réveillé ! Zorooo~ »  
La voix de Luffy.  
« Ouais. »  
Puis celle de Sanji.  
Ses poignets étaient aussi attachés.  
Il était assis sur une chaise.  
Oh, il ne la sentait pas du tout, celle-là.  
« Oï, maintenant que je te l'ai emmené, je peux goûter la viande et le lait dont tu m'as parlé~ ? »  
« Ouais, tu as juste à attendre un peu. »  
« Eeeh ! Mais je ne veux pas attendre~ ! »  
Puis soudain, on lui enleva le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux.  
Sanji était devant lui, souriant.  
« Yo. »  
Sauf que c'était un sourire horriblement pervers.  
Comme si Zoro était une _fille_.  
« Mmh ! Nngh, mmh mmh, ungh ! »  
Ce que l'on pouvait interpréter par un : « Ero-cook ! Libère-moi, et fissa, si tu n'veux pas souffrir ! »  
Le cuisinier rit doucement.  
« A première vue, j'ai bien fait de lui mettre ce bandeau pour l'empêcher de crier. »  
Puis son œil visible se rétrécit légèrement, comme s'il le scrutait.  
« Sauf qu'on l'enlèvera quand il aura d'autres genres de cris... »  
Frisson.  
« Oï, Sanji ! Quels genres de cris~ ? »  
Son capitaine était toujours là, ne comprenant pas.  
« Des cris de plaisir. Tu vas vite comprendre. »  
Et tandis que Sanji avançait vers lui, Zoro essayait de faire comprendre son point de vue.  
« NNNH ! MMH ! MGRLMLL ! »  
Pas très concluant.  
Le cuisinier était maintenant devant lui, et balança sa cigarette par terre avant de l'écraser et de s'approcher des lèvres du sabreur.  
Il lui attrapa le menton, puis sourit.  
« Luffy, tu penses que ce bandeau est bon ? »  
« Eeeh... tu crois~ ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Essaie de le lécher, pour voir. »  
Le capitaine sourit largement et s'approcha de Zoro, pour finalement commencer à lécher lentement le bandeau qu'il avait sur la bouche.  
Il commençait à faire un peu trop chaud.  
« Nnh... »  
Soudain, Sanji prit Zoro par les bras et s'assied à son tour sur la chaise, avant de le poser sur ses genoux.  
Ok. Le sabreur était donc maintenant coincé entre Luffy qui s'affairait sur sa bouche devant, et Sanji qui commençait à glisser sa main dans son t-shirt derrière.  
En clair, il était dans la mouise.  
« Je peux lui enlever son bandeau ? Je veux goûter plus de Zoro~ »  
Le dit goûté ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, tandis que son pantalon commençait aussi à être déboutonné.  
« Vas-y. »  
« Ouais~ ! »  
Il lui enleva le bandeau, et Zoro essaya de parler, mais son capitaine fut plus rapide et l'embrassa longuement, tandis que la main de Sanji se faisait plus baladeuse.  
« Nnnh... ! »  
Luffy lui aussi commençait à le toucher, et il sentait son t-shirt descendre lentement jusqu'à ses poignets, rejoignant les liens qui l'empêchaient toujours de bouger.  
Le capitaine rompit le baiser pour s'attaquer à son cou, mais Zoro ne pouvait rien articuler. Sanji commença à le toucher et lécha doucement son oreille.  
« Aah ! »  
Il se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas laisser d'autres gémissements s'échapper de sa bouche.  
Il tremblait, essayant de se débattre en vain.  
« Abandonne, Zoro. »  
Sanji avait en quelques sortes raison, il devrait abandonner. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pu lui dire non.  
« Zoro, je veux t'entendre, arrête de te mordre comme ça, ça doit te faire mal en plus~ ! »  
Alors Zoro arrêta, et laissa échapper des petits soupirs tandis que son capitaine le regardait ardemment.  
« Je veux te goûter encore plus... Oï, Sanji, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ensuite ? Tu es déjà en train de le toucher~ ! »  
« Enlève-lui son pantalon. Tu peux le préparer. »  
Luffy obéit, et enleva le pantalon Zoro, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y connaissait rien.  
« Le préparer~ ? »  
Sanji soupira doucement, et arrêta ses petits mouvements de va-et-vient et humidifia ses doigts rapidement. Il écarta les jambes du sabreur, puis se dirigea vers son anus.  
« Ouais. Comme ça. »  
Il commença alors à enfoncer un de ses doigts lentement, tandis que Zoro retenait un cri de surprise et de douleur.  
« Mais ça a l'air de lui faire mal, non ? Je ne veux pas faire mal à Zoro~... »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Essaie de lécher un peu, puis fais des mouvements de vis, un peu comme ça. »  
Il le montra rapidement à Luffy avec sa main libre, puis il enleva son doigt pour finalement recommencer à toucher Zoro.  
Le capitaine se lécha les babines, puis goûta à son nouveau plat.  
« Hhh ! »  
Le dit plat semblait d'ailleurs apprécier : il était incroyablement rouge et haletait, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement à chacun des lèchements et caresses qu'il recevait.  
Après avoir suffisamment humidifié Zoro, Luffy enfonça deux de ses doigts doucement, et fit des mouvements de ciseaux.  
Lorsqu'il finit par suivre les instructions de Sanji, Zoro gémit, et il le sentit se crisper autour de ses doigts.  
« Ahhn... ! »  
Il eut un frisson, et s'activa à faire plus de ces mouvements pour provoquer d'autres de ces réactions.  
Mais Sanji l'arrêta.  
« C'est bon. Tu peux le pénétrer, maintenant. »  
« Eh~ ? »  
Le cuisinier soupira lourdement.  
« Bon... Je vais te montrer, tu pourras le faire après si tu en as envie. »  
« Ouais~ ! »  
Zoro n'était pas d'accord, et essaya de résister, tandis que Sanji ouvrait son pantalon et l'allongeait sur le ventre, par terre.  
Mais au fond, il savait qu'il en avait envie.  
Et puis, Sanji le pénétra lentement, alors qu'il sentait une vive douleur le transpercer.  
Il grimaça et agrippa les liens qui lui serraient les poignets, tentant vainement de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour se calmer.  
« Je peux lui délier les poignets ?~ »  
« Ouais... »  
Luffy commença alors à défaire la corde qui liait Zoro, et finit de lui enlever son t-shirt. Il mit les deux mains du sabreur sur ses joues.  
« Chhh... Zoro... Je suis là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter~... »  
L'escrimeur se calma aussitôt, apaisé. Le plaisir commençait à prendre le dessus sur la douleur, et il s'agrippa au cou de son capitaine qui avait la tête appuyée sur son épaule, tandis que Sanji bougeait lentement ses hanches.  
Un coup mieux placé le fit se serrer contre la poitrine de son capitaine en haletant fortement.  
Luffy se mit alors à toucher le corps entier de Zoro, profitant de la propriété de son fruit du démon.  
« N-non... ! »  
Le sabreur ne savait plus quoi faire, se perdant dans les sphères du plaisir.  
Sanji continuant de le pénétrer et Luffy le touchant, c'était trop.  
« Aah... ! Je v-vais... ! »  
Il sentit les mains du cuisinier agripper ses hanches et ses mouvements s'accélérer, signifiant qu'il était proche de la jouissance lui aussi.  
Zoro vint finalement dans la main de Luffy, et Sanji se retira avant de venir sur son dos.  
« C'est le lait dont je te parlais... »  
Le capitaine regarda rapidement sa main, puis se mit à lécher avidement.  
« Luffy, non... »  
Mais le plus jeune lui sourit.  
« Ça a le goût de Zoro~. »  
Ce dernier rougit vivement, tandis que Sanji échangeait sa place avec Luffy.  
Le capitaine fit s'asseoir son second sur ses genoux, le toucha un peu une dernière fois, comme pour terminer de le goûter, puis libéra son membre et le pénétra lentement.  
« Waw... tu es tellement serré, Zoro~... »  
Le sabreur se cramponnait à Sanji qui commençait à le toucher tout en l'embrassant, ce qui eut pour effet de les rendre durs une nouvelle fois tous les deux.  
Luffy commença à bouger doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, léchant et suçant le cou de Zoro au rythme de ses coups, laissant sa marque. Ses mains, quant à elles, se baladaient sur le torse du sabreur, rencontrant parfois celles de Sanji.  
« Nnaah... ! »  
Zoro se sentait déjà arriver au sommet de la jouissance, alors qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment.  
Il essaya en vain de résister, mais le sentiment de son capitaine en lui, le pénétrant, c'était tellement bon...  
Tandis qu'il se déversait dans un long gémissement dans la main de Sanji, Luffy accélérait ses mouvements, signifiant qu'il était proche de la jouissance lui aussi.  
Il lécha doucement l'oreille de Zoro, puis vint finalement en lui.  
Tous les trois reprirent doucement leurs souffles, essayant de se calmer.  
Luffy se retira rapidement, et serra Zoro dans ses bras.  
Sanji fit de même, si bien que le sabreur s'appuyait sur son capitaine et rendait son étreinte au cuisinier.  
« Tous les deux... qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »  
« Mais, Zoro... ! C'est parce qu'on t'aime~ ! »  
L'escrimeur jeta un regard surpris à Sanji, qui lui sourit, un peu gêné.  
« On a décidé de te partager, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de jaloux... Ah, mais tu peux choisir, si tu veux~ ! »  
Zoro rit doucement.  
« Comme si je pouvais choisir, crétin. »  
Ils sourirent tous les trois, heureux de ce qui venait d'arriver.  
Il y eut ensuite beaucoup de moments avec des cerises, les problèmes des pouvoirs de Luffy ou encore, du chocolat (Nd'A : petite dédicace à « Cherry Kiss » de Wandering-chan, allez voir !).  
Mais nos trois idiots restèrent liés, et Zoro devint un parfait uke, pas seulement pour son capitaine, mais aussi pour Sanji.  
Leur relation ambiguë resta néanmoins stable et dura longtemps après que Luffy devienne le seigneur des pirates.  
Il faut dire, selon lui, « Zoro est tellement mignon lorsqu'il jouit dans ma main~ ! »...  
L'auteur vous laisse imaginer la réaction de l'équipage face à cette réplique ô combien délicate et constructive, et vous dit à bientôt (il espère, tout du moins)...

* * *

Et voilou ! Brefons, vite, il est déjà 22h30 et j'ai cours demain ! Que c'est dur, la vie d'un interne au lycée U.U Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes de frappe ou des petites (grosses) choses mal écrites !  
**Important, coup de pub de l'auteur U.U :**  
Je vous dis également d'aller voir ma petite Mugi-chan, son pseudo est « Mugi-story », et elle a commencé une fic qui a beaucoup de potentiel ! Vous verrez, elle est facile à retrouver : elle a commenté toutes mes histoires XD Merci ma Mugi-chan d'amoureuh qui me donne beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'inspiration !  
Allez la voir, et fissa, ou je vous fouette ! è_é. (Comment ça, vous aimez le SM ? O.O Mais ça va pas le faire, ça ! Non, je ne vous fouetterai pas ! Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous dites... ? Je suis fou et je ne sais pas ce que je veux... ? Parfaitement. Maintenant, arrêtez de lire cette parenthèse qui ne s'arrête pas, et dépêchez-vous d'aller lire d'autres histoires de Mugi-chan. Et vite ! Ou je vous... euh... chatouille ! Et ne me dites pas que vous aimez les chatouilles !)


End file.
